Burst Spear – Gungnir
Burst Spear - Gungnir is an insert song from Senki Zesshou Symphogear G and sung by Yoko Hikasa. Lyrics |-|Kanji = (Kort el fes Gungnir) (Kort el fes Gungnir) この胸に宿った　信念の火は 誰も消す事は出来やしない　永劫のブレイズ いま例えこの身を焼き尽くそうと 信ず我が道の為なら　天になってもいい 闇に惑う夜には　歌を灯そうか 聖光のセレナーデ力よ宿れ 絶対に譲れない　夢が吠え叫ぶよ 正義の為に悪を貫け 涙などいらない　無双の一振りよ 覚悟を今構えたら　誇りと契れ 誰（た）が為にこの声　鳴り渡るのか？ そして誰（た）が為にこの詩（うた）は　在ればいいか？ もう何も失うものかと決めた... 想いを重ねた奇跡よ運命-さだめ-を蹴散らせ 鼓動打つ命達　戦うその背に 独奏（カデンツァ）の　あるがまま　束ねよ愛を 絶対に負けられない　戦いがあるのだ 世界よ詠（うた）え...明日（あした）を謳（うた）え やがて知る未来は　千年後も変わらず 夜明けのヒカリの空へ　皆に幸あれ やっと気付いたんだ　やっとわかったんだ 命-せい-ある証（あかし）を唄う　この身捧げて 絶対に譲れない　夢が吠え叫ぶよ 正義の為に悪を貫け 伝説に記そう　一瞬から永久-とわ-まで 覚悟は笑顔と共に　心のままに 誇りと契れ |-|Romanji = (Kort el fes Gungnir) (Kort el fes Gungnir) Kono mune ni yadotta shinnen no hi wa Dare mo kesu koto wa deki ya shinai eigou no BUREIZU Ima tatoe kono mi wo yakitsuku sou to Shinzu waga michi no tame nara ten ni natte mo ii Yami ni madou yoru ni wa uta wo tomosou ka Seikou no SERENAADE chikara yo yadore Zettai ni yuzurenai yume ga hoesakebu yo Seigi no tame ni aku wo tsuranuke Namida nado iranai musou no hitofuri yo Kakugo wo ima kamaetara hokori to chigire Taga tame ni kono koe nariwataru no ka? Soshite taga tame ni kono uta wa areba ii ka? Mou nani mo ushinau mono ka to kimeta... Omoi wo kasaneta kiseki yo sadame wo kechirase Kodou utsu inochi-tachi tatakau sono se ni KADENZA no aru ga mama tabane yo ai wo Zettai ni makerarenai tatakai ga aru no da Sekai yo utae...ashita wo utae Yagate shiru mirai wa sennengo mo kawarazu Yoake no hikari no sora e minna ni sachiare Yatto kizuitanda yatto wakattanda Sei aru akashi wo utau kono mi sasagete Zettai ni yuzurenai yume ga hoesakebu yo Seigi no tame ni aku wo tsuranuke Densetsu ni shirusou isshun kara towa made Kakugo wa egao to tomo ni kokoro no mama ni Hokori to chigire |-|English = (Kort el fes Gungnir) (Kort el fes Gungnir) The flame of faith that resides in my heart Is one that nobody can extinguish, an eternal blaze Even if my body were to be burnt to ash For the sake of the path I believe in, I would gladly go to heaven Will the dark of the night be lit by my song? Power wells from the serenade of holy light I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil I have no need for tears, for my strike is unparalleled I have steeled my resolve, I swear upon my pride For whose sake is my voice echoing far and wide? And for whose sake does my song exist? I've decided I won't lose anything more... The miracle of my repeating emotions will scatter fate The lives that deliver beating strikes, fight upon their backs The cadenza, as it is, is a bundle of their love I will never lose, the fight that I fight O world, sing, sing of tomorrow The future you know will not change, even after one thousand years To the brilliant sky of the dawn, I wish you all the best At last, I've realized, At last, I understand I will sing the proof of my life, and offer my body and soul I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil I will be remembered as a legend, from now to the end of time With my resolve and my smile, I will follow my heart I swear upon my pride Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music